


The Letter

by CheifHijinks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Don't let McCree find out about your love letters., First Post, Fluff, I love overdramatic Gabriel, It was a simple job., Jack trying to learn Spanish, M/M, Starting small, They should really talk, a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheifHijinks/pseuds/CheifHijinks
Summary: As usual, the UN buries Jack with official paperwork. Long days and into the night does he fill them out and hope for a bit of change. More importantly, why aren't these the mission reports from Blackwatch?





	1. Red Folder

**Author's Note:**

> (First fic, more at the bottom.)

Jack shuffled the UN paperwork with contempt. He'd been at this for hours and was itching to get out of the office already. How long had it been since he'd taken his pulse rifle out for a mission? Too long and he was itching to pull its trigger. Maybe he'd finally have time to head down to the target range today, assuming more of this lovely paperwork didn't find itself on his desk after lunch. Again.

Finishing another report, he set it aside and picked at the pile. Two folders caught his eye. Deep red against its manilla and blue brothers. That usually signaled Blackwatch. He trusted Gabriel with his life and much more but in all honestly, he was surprised to see it on time for once. The Blackwatch papers were usually the more difficult ones, their mission reports hit hard on his morals and usually he had to reword them to not get fried by the UN. Again, he trusted and respected Gabriel's leadership but sometimes his decisions seemed to go too far. 

_But it had to be done._

In the back of his mind, he knew that to be true; yet that wasn't what the world wanted to hear. For the moral headache, those files were usually at the bottom of the pile, but he felt like a challenge right now. Shrugging, he picked up the thinner one and flipped it open. Instead of the reports he expected, the folder held a nice surprise.

Inside were two handwritten pages with a sticky note attached. Recognizing the flowing script a smile played on his lips.

What did Gabriel sneak in here?

He picked up the sticky note.

_'No cheating, boyscout. You know I'll find out.'_

A brief look of confusion and a smirk lit his face as he glanced at the pages. Unlike the other papers, the note was written hastily making Jack wonder why Gabe had to quickly slip it in there. A rush to get it onto his desk in time maybe? (The other, heftier file contained the actual reports.) The handwrirting contrasted drasticallly from the pages, the letters heavily skewed compared to its companion. Also it was in English while the rest was in Spanish. Fuck.

The lessons had started a while ago, Jack enthusiastically persuading Gabriel to teach him his mother tongue.

 _'Then I couldn't say dirty shit to your face without you knowing.'_ he'd replied. That made Jack blush which made Gabe laugh that caused him to agree.

_'But I guess then I could make you blush twice as often, mí cielo.'_

The conversation ended with Jack flushed and demanding what Gabe had been saying to him before while the other man just laughed. Their time together was already short, divided among Overwatch, Blackwatch, and their other miscellaneous duties that came with being Commander. Still, Jack was diligent and actually proud that he could read like a 1st grader;yet, that only balanced out that his pronunciation was shit. He practiced alone in his office on breaks, memorizing letters and small words while attempting their accented syllables. Their lessons were often short, sandwiched between tender moments. They entailed Jack asking questions and practicing small conversations with Gabriel. Those always drew a chuckle from the other man, a sight too rare and precious that it was hard to be mad. It was still difficult, learning all the little nuances of the words and conjugations. The concepts were a bit hectic at times but he understood. Mostly. If only he could pronounce a sentence well enough that didn't cause Gabriel to smirk in amusement.

Jack sighed and looked at the papers. He checked the clock and decided he deserved a break. Making room on his desk, he took out the old paper manual, dog earned in several sections and marked with use, and took a crack at the translations. He smiled at the large words and flow of the writting. Each letter was elaborate, ornate in black ink as it flowed into the next. He ran his hand over the scrawl and tried to imagine how long it took Gabriel. Before even attempting to read what it said (it could've been a grocery list for all he cared), Jack felt warmth blooming in his chest thinking of Gabriel taking the time to make this for him.

With a slight bit of shame, he took out another piece of paper and wrote the alphabet on top with some parenthesised pronunciation notes. Just reference...and opened the book. His mutterings and musing filled the silence as he attempted sounding out the words. The syllables just didn't seem to fit in his mouth. They came out clunky and uncertain. Each attempt sounded completely off when he compared it to Gabriel. Whenever he spoke, the language always sounded beautiful, like a song. It was something Jack could listen to for hours no matter what was being said and only going off the tone.

He was learning to understand Gabriel more, so the least he could do was try to figure out the translation. He looked at the words individually and _thank god_ , they were all somewhat recognizable to him. At the same time, there were words in forms he was unsure about and the book was flipped for assistnace.

Time passed and he felt uneasy. Several pages of his own quick handed scrawl contrasted the elegant pages next to it. Several words were hastily crossed out, rewritten and then crossed out again. English next to Spanish words as he tried to match their meanings with insight from the book. He didn't read through the entirity yet but now was about a good time as any to check his work. One page was separate, his attempted rewrite translation of the page. He didn't get very far.

 _'My Jack'_ (That one was easy at least.) _'My sky. My sun. My world. There aren't enough_ (something) _to speak_ (probably wrong) _about how much you_ (???) _me. You_ (weird word form) _are always besides me and I have_ (something) _you.'_

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course Gabriel wouldn't make this easy, but at the same time, Jack was maybe slightly behind in his studies. He bit his cheek and looked at the reference guide, absurdly marked and notated, and glanced at his computer. With how neatly the note was written he could easily just type it in. You don't learn if you never got the answer, right?

The sticky note glared at him. 

Maybe if he came clean, Gabe wouldn't be so mad at him. (Not really mad but disappoint probably.) Besides, he barely got through one paragraph. There had to be _some_ lenienacy. Huffing, he set the reference book aside, a bit shamefully, and opened up the computer, the holoscreen coming to life. With quick movements, he set the shortcuts for specialized Spanish letters and typed quickly, constantly flipping between the pages and the keys for accuracy. Jack frowned guiltily as he left the words in their original form, determined to not get any hints as to what it really said before it was complete. As he typed the last words, he flushed recognizing them.

_'I love you.'_

Guilt warred with curiosity before he finally managed to click translate.

_"My Jack. My heaven. My sun. My world. There are not enough words to express how much you mean to me. You have always been by my side and I have come to rely on you. Every time I see you, I can not stop wanting to hug you right there and suffocate you. You are my world through and through and without you, I would be lost. I have memorized everything about you, but I always find new things to discover. What makes you laugh. The secrets we share. How sensitive you are. The scars that cause anger in my heart. We both have seen the pain, we both participate in it often especially in these days, however, it is always you, my love, that is able to shine that smile to relieve my heart and paint the world around me. I understand that I can never express my feelings openly. And it burns me at how the world can look at its bright leader in awe and declare undying love to him openly, while I stand back and watch. But at least I know things that they do not do. You are my world and I am a selfish man. Sometimes I just want to keep you alone. These short meetings make me feel pain for you. It makes me want to show the world that you belong to me and I, you; But I doubt the day will come. Still, you are and always will be my sky, my world, my Jack. I love you."_

Jack flushed, putting his head down on the desk, its cool surface grounding him. He didn't even notice when the precarious pile of folders fell, scattering to the ground. He could only think about one man right now.

"Gabriel...' he whispered, the lines burning into his memory and making him blush again. He needed to see him. To tell him-no-show him that he felt the same, that he cared about him. Work be damned. he had to find Gabriel-

"Jack," he snapped up a the sound of his name. He didn't even hear the door open during his musings. Speak of the devil, the Gabriel stood, a look of anxiousness on his face. Jack stood immediately, first in surprise, which changed to adoration, which was overcome by guilt. He drew a weak smile, not making eye contact as he stared at the sticky note on his desk.

_'You know I'll find out.'_

Of course Jack knew Gabriel would find out but _just not this fast._

"Gabe I wasn't- I uh...." he stuttered, ashamed to look the man in the face. Gabriel tilted his head and walked closer. His eyes went wide spotting the red folder and the translation on the holoscreen.

" _Hijo de puta_ " (Son of a bitch. Jack had to know this one.)

Jack flinched at the tone. Was he really that mad that he looked it up? 

"Jack, you already read it?" his accusation was soft, like talking to a child.

"Y-yeah," he croaked out, flushed remembering the words and for being caught. He glanced at Gabriel. The other man was blushing too. He needed to tell him.

Taking a deep breath and finding his nerve, Jack ventured away from his desk and embraced the man. His quick movements seemed to surprise Gabriel as Jack wrapped his arms tightly around him.

" _Té amo_ , Gabriel." 

Gabriel drew a ragged breath and his arms wrapped around Jack tightly. If there was only one line Jack could say correctly, it was this one. He had a lot of practice after all. Jack could feel the smile in the reply.

_"Me too, mí amor. Me too."_


	2. His Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel holds off on a certain cowboy hunt, or Gabriel's POV.

Gabriel was going to kill someone, and said someone was probably cackling as he ran, spurs clanking on the base floor as he tried to escape the inevitable. It was one simple job: drop off the Blackwatch paperwork to Jack's office, and he did but not without an unnecessarily added bonus. As much as Gabriel would deny it to anyone, one of his letters to Jack were missing. It was the one he wrote yesturday to be exact.

Gabriel Reyes had a reputation to uphold: the stern, no frills commander of the top secret Blackwatch. He was a man of action and commanded respect given his efficient and effective leadership style and give no shits attitide. He had to remind himelf of this and the absolute embarrassment that would occur if he ever actually gave even one scrap of the hidden binder to Morrison.

It started out innocently enough. The long hours and responsibilities kept them apart majority of the time. Sure he could message or call Jack over the coms and there was the rare video meeting, but it was still a long ways away of actually spending time togther. He always craved seeing Jack face to face personally rather than over a holoscreen.

Then the lessons started, Jack pleading to learn Spanish so he could speak with him. (Dam, him and his pretty blue eyes and honey voice. He'd bring down the moon and sun for that man if he only asked.) It was something sweet for them to bond over and gave something extra to their rare talks. Listening to Jack fumble over certain words always was a good laugh, all of in good fun of course, but the lessons divided their time further.

Then there was the distance, leaving Gabriel only glances at Jack or catching him on the holoscreens. Funny how they worked in the same building, often ate in the same canteen, and used the same practice range but rarely ran into eachother. Though it was probably due to Jack's office being on the other side of the entire base. Meetings had to be planned almost as strtigically as an op and months in advance. (Good thing it was something they were both good at.) Still, like any op, there was room for shit to go wrong. It started when one of their planned meetings got cancelled, some buerocratic bullshit that Jack just couldn't say no to, leaving Gabriel disappointed with a full bottle of tequila. (It was suppose to be a gift and a fun night.)

He'd never been the poetic type. When not focused on a mission or objective, the words seem to elude him or overflow, usually ending with him saying too little but just enough or nothing at all, but just thinking about Jack made him overwhelmed. It was an effective outlet, and honestly it started small. Little neat lines soon grew into flowing paragraphs and then pages, much to his annoyance but eventual acceptance. It wasn't long before he was embarrassed at how this white boy was making him wax poetically, _in Spanish_ nonetheless (not like Jack could read this anyway given his current level. Thank God.). Sometimes they were dirty lines he'd want to say to Jack (or better yet, make the boyscout say them if his pronouncation wasn't so shit.) or little scenarios. Other times, they were just his thoughts, mundane things that often filled their conversations that were meaningless but he would look back on during slow moments, but majority of the time they all turned into long, embaressing declarations of love. He would never deny his feelings for Jack but having written evidence made him uncomfortable. It was physical, embaressing proof. He was known to be and is a man of action, not petty flowery words (though his caligraphy has gotten better by doing this.). There was no way in hell that he'd ever let Jack read one of these. Knowing Morrison, he'd probably blush cutely before giving that stupid awkward laugh and lopsided smile. He could hear the snide remarks now, _'Aw Gabe this is so sweet. Thank you.'_ Imaginary Jack always mocked him and got a nice punch in the face, but real Jack...He wasn't really sure what real Jack would do or what he would do honestly, but that was about to change. Besides, if Jack _was_ going to read one of his notes, he'd rather give it to him personally than some stupid kid leave it in his office.

Gabriel marched across the base, a storm of anxiety in his mind. Mistaken for rage(partly right), others quickly moved out of the way. His cowboy hunt would have to wait. He had to get that note back before Jack read any of it. Glancing at the clock, he remembered Jack usually went to lunch about now, and with all the bullshit papers the UN usually shoved down his throat, he probably hadn't even known about it...Or he could've read it by now and silently snickering to himself.

Fuck.

He was going to kill McCree. He was really going to do it this time.

Gabriel neared Jack's office, the Strike Commander name plate stung in the back of his mind, but that was the least of his concerns right now. He raised a hand to the door but heard something hit the floor. Shit. He was in there. Gabriel grit his teeth, weighting out the options. With a 'fuck it', he entered the office.

"Morrison," he stepped inside. The room was lit by a lamp and the holoscreens. Papers and folders were scattered on the floor, all stamped with the UN emblem. One of the piles had dropped. More importantly, Jack had his head down on his desk. Was he asleep? Wouldn't be the first time. 

"Jack," he said a bit gentler this time,(no, not asleep) rousing the man straight up from his desk to stare at him. Bright blue eyes and a surprised face. He stuttered his words which sounded guilty. Wait....

He stepped closer and noticed the red folder on the desk. It was open. Two pages of his handwriting in full view. He glanced at the holoscreen. His note was in English.

" _Hijo de puta_ ," he seethed. Oh McCree was going to get it. That ingrate could only hide for so long. But first Jack. Shit. This was real Jack. He couldn't punch real Jack in the face.(Well he could but it wouldn't solve anything.) Fuck. He calmed himself. Jack remained standing, watching him.

"Jack, you already read it?" it wasn't a question but more of a reminder to himself that yes, Jack read his shitty letter full of flowery words and him waxing poetic about him. He tried to quickly recollect what he'd written yesturday. Probably something that ended in _'I love you'_ (majority of them did) and that alone made him blush in embaressment.

Jack mumbled, "Y-yeah."

Fuck.

They stood in silence for a moment. Jack looked down, the tight line of his smile letting Gabriel know how awkward this is for him too. It wasn't the scenario he thought of earlier but _this_ was way worse. What was he going to say? What _should_ he say? Maybe he could turn the thing around with the 'it was a joke' but that couldn't fix this. Fuck. He could write on and on about Jack for days and weeks but couldn't say one fucking word to the man right now. Fuck.

Jack took a deep breath. _Here it comes._

He expected some kind of patronizing 'I'm flattered' topped off with that awkward smile or something not Jack walking up close and hugging him tightly. He was warm and their bodies fit together like they were supposed to be. After a brief moment, instinctually, his arms wrapped around him tightly, never wanting to let go. His surprise only lasted so long as he felt Jack grip the back of his shirt, balling his fist in the fabric, as if he would leave. His breath was near his ear.

" _Té amo,_ Gabriel."

Gabriel didn't remember when he started holding his breath, and the air in his lungs brought him back. A small smile spread on his lips. Jack could only ever say that line correctly, something Gabriel had taken great pleasure in recieving constantly as he practiced. Jack always said it to him during their meetings at the begining and end, and peppered it in during calls and text messages. Just like every time Jack said those words to him, he felt a warmth in his chest as the anxiety from earlier finally died down.

Tension left his body in waves as arm wrapped around him. Gabriel pulled Jack closer, secure. Later, he'd find a way to punish McCree, maybe a little less than death. Right now he was too focused on Jack. His world. His sun. His Jack.

"Me too, _mí amor_. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Not the most polished but something short and sweet. Also apologies to the 'letter'. I wrote it in English and ran it through Google translate a couple times and it came out like this. But hey, enjoy. (Pardon the format. I'm new and this is on my phone.)


End file.
